english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Durarara!! (2011)
Durarara!! (デュラララ!!) is an anime television series based on the light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda. It originally aired in Japan between January 8, 2010 and June 24, 2010. It was produced by Studio Brain's Base and directed by Takhiro Omori. The English adaption of the series was produced by Beez Entertainment and aired between June 25, 2011 and December 17, 2011. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Bryce Papenbrook - Masaomi Kida *Darrel Guilbeau - Mikado Ryugamine *Johnny Yong Bosch - Izaya Orihara *Kari Wahlgren - Celty Sturluson *Michelle Ruff - Anri Sonohara *Yuri Lowenthal - Shinra Kishitani 'Secondary Cast' *Brian Beacock - Walker Yumasaki *Bridget Hoffman - Namie Yagiri *Carrie Savage - Mika Harima *Crispin Freeman - Shizuo Heiwajima *David Earnest - Seiji Yagiri *Doug Stone - Shingen Kishitani *Mela Lee - Erika Karisawa *Patrick Seitz - Simon Brezhnev *Spike Spencer - Saburo Togusa *Steve Blum - Kyohei Kadota 'Minor Cast' *Blake Lewis - Kasuka Heiwajima (ep26) *Brian Beacock - Crowd Man#4 (ep7) *Bridget Hoffman - Kururi Orihara (ep26), Nurse (ep20), Traffic Radio (ep13) *Bryce Papenbrook - Dollar#1 (ep11) *Cassandra Morris - Lost Stuff Girl, Maid (ep13), Miria Harvent, Saika Voice B (ep18), Saki Mikajima, Witness#1 (ep4) *Christopher Corey Smith - Dennis, Dollar#6 (ep11), Kinnosuke Kuzuhara *Dan Woren - Haruya Shiki, Yumeji Kuzuhara *Dave Mallow - News Anchor (ep14), Police Assistant (ep16), Syndicate Member#3 (ep13), Yoshida *David Lodge - Kazutano *Derek Stephen Prince - Agent (ep11), Attacker#2 (ep10), Dollar#2 (ep11), GG (ep11), Student#4 (ep10), Syndicate Member#1 (ep13), Takechi (ep10), Yellow Scarf Member, Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Doug Erholtz - Blue Square Member (ep19), Gamer#1 (ep7), Izumi (ep19), Kanra, Kasuka Heiwajima (ep7), Max Sandshield (ep26), Patron#3 (ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep5) *Doug Stone - Barkeeper (ep7), Shojiro Kitakoma, Teacher (ep5) *Ezra Weisz - Client (ep7), Witness#2 (ep4) *G.K. Bowes - Mairu Orihara (ep26) *Joe J. Thomas - Old Painter, Shuji Niekawa *Johnny Yong Bosch - Boy (ep26) *Karen Strassman - Anri's Mother, Female Reporter (ep14), Hanako (ep13), Nurse B (ep16), Saika Voice C (ep18), Woman in Crowd (ep11) *Keith Silverstein - Tom Tanaka, Yellow Scarf B (ep5), Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Kirk Thornton - Attacker#1 (ep10), Hiroshi, Man B (ep5), Mister K (ep13), Setton (ep5), TV Guest (ep14), Takashi Nasujima, Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Kyle Hebert - Gamer#3 (ep7), Horada, Man D (ep5), Punk Witness (ep4), Setton *Laura Bailey - Female Student (ep12), Girl#1 (ep4), Girl B ep16), News Reporter (ep11), Pink-Haired Ganguro Girl *Liam O'Brien - Crowd Man#2 (ep7), Morita, Patron#4 (ep7) *Megan Hollingshead - Brown-Haired Ganguro Girl, Mairu Orihara (ep8) *Mela Lee - Witness#3 (ep4) *Melissa Fahn - Bakery Shop Owner (ep7), Blonde-Haired Ganguro Girl, Dollar#3 (ep11), Maid (ep8), Nurse A (ep16), Saika Voice A (ep18) *Michael Sorich - Asanuma *Michael Yurchak - Kanazawa *Michelle Ruff - Announcer (ep10) *Patrick Seitz - Syndicate Member#4 (ep13) *Paul St. Peter - Anri's Father, Dollar#5 (ep11), Higa, Syndicate Member#2 (ep13), Man's Voice B (ep14) *Sam Riegel - Contact (ep13), Issac Dian, Man A (ep20), Punk (ep26), Ryo Takiguchi, Yellow Scarf Member (ep20), Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Spike Spencer - Gamer#2 (ep7), Student#1 (ep10), Student#3 (ep10), Yellow Scarf A (ep5), Yellow Scarf Member *Stephanie Sheh - Kanra (ep8), Rio Kamichika, Setton (ep8), Shinra Kishitani (Young; ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep8) *Steve Blum - Man A (ep5) *Tony Oliver - Billiard Player B (ep16), Man C (ep5), Patron#1 (ep7), Punk (ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep7), Truck Driver (ep7), Yellow Scarf Member Category:Anime Category:2011 Anime